


Adrenaline

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme 2.01, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/8939.html?thread=549355#t549355">In My Time of Dying</a>.  Dean: Dude, I full on Swayze'd that mother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

_Breathe in._

That’s it Sammy, easy now.

 _Breathe out._

One more time, c’mon, just a little bit higher.

 _Relax._

Do or do not, Sammy. Ok I’ll stop now. I swear.

 _Concentrate._

No, more to the left.

 _Use your intent._

No – your left.

 _Use your will._

Your OTHER left!

 _Envision your target as weightless, lift it with a thought …_

You drop this car on me, I swear to God -

 _Ignore all distractions._

Holy crap. Sam, it’s moving. It’s working.

 _Shift your weight –_

I’m out!

 _Let go._

Dammit baby, I'm so sorry … Hey, you ok? C’mere.

 _I got you._   



End file.
